


coeur pour coeur

by inpatient



Category: Popee the Performer (Anime)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Disembowelment, F/M, Horror, Murder, Patricide, Short One Shot, because chainsaws don't sound like showers, eepop is traumatized, eepopee is underrated, non-verbal eepop, not really oblivious but more blissfully ignorant, oblivious kedamono, papi's a terrible father, probably, self-indulgent gore, very unprofessional surgical practice, yandere popee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpatient/pseuds/inpatient
Summary: Popee stroked his wrinkled face distantly, his mind elsewhere as the glass from the mirror grazed his knees.not really vengeance, popee would say. more like reparations.
Relationships: Popee/Mirror Popee (Popee the Performer)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	coeur pour coeur

Papi’s wounds oozed fat and grime, blood drenching the crotch of his one piece suit as the serrated knife slashed at his stomach. Ripping open the gash in his lukewarm skin exposed a fleshy mass of his intestines, stripping his skin from his shoulders to the muscle of his inner thighs. The man lay motionless, lifeless. Powerless, as he should be.  
  
Popee lifted the man in his arms, the sight of his eyes bobbing weakly making Popee’s stomach churn. Papi’s dark hair was matted upon his eyebrows. Popee stroked his wrinkled face distantly, his mind elsewhere as the glass from the mirror grazed his knees.

The room filled with steam and the distinct smell of death. Popee let the shower run hot as he sat beside the body of his father. Popee assumed Kedamono would leave him be, listening to the hot water gurgling sickly down the drain. Perhaps the roar of his saw through bone was no different than the noise of the shower, severing his ribcage, opening his chest.  
  
Papi’s chest gaped as he pushed his hands inside, pawing at his lungs and the crimson meat of his heart. His striped gloves were soaked in viscera. Popee slit his arteries for easier removal of the organ, a violent rush of adrenaline surging through him as he lowered Papi's heart into his bag. 

"You must've known that wouldn't be wise," Popee chirped, "you must've known not to ruin what is mine." Popee’s fingers were lacerated upon touching the broken mirror, its bloodied glass shining on a nearby towel. Popee reassembled the mirror, wincing through his throbbing pain. Desperation bled into his voice. "I am in love," Popee said.  
  
Popee's smile wobbled the moment he saw the surface glow anew, briny tears glistening as they dribbled down his cheeks. Without hesitation, he shoved his head through the glass and got a mouthful of sand from his fall. He had never been happier.  
  
Eepop ran after him, her face pale. She was terrified. Her book flew open in worried, repetitive scrawls of 'Popee' and 'okay'. He nodded through his cries, the girl refusing to let go and wrapping her arms around him almost protectively. He buried his nose in her shoulder, eyes fluttering shut as he rocked back and forth in her embrace. She felt so soft, and she smelled so good, Popee didn't want to let go of her, either. Subtly, he dipped his hand in his bag. "Eepop?"

She stared at Popee as he slowly lifted the heart, his vice-like grip squishing the stiff muscle. He maintained eye contact with her, despite Eepop's expression contorting into horror. "We're safe here, Eepop. Nobody's in our way anymore," Popee murmured, "nobody's in our way."

"Nobody's in our way."

**Author's Note:**

> i love, love, looooove popee. writing is my way of showing appreciation for this wonderful show that has supported me emotionally as of late. i understand the way i wrote eepop might have been confusing, so for context, i have a headcanon that she is non-verbal and prefers to use a picture book as an alternate method of communication (i write her like this a lot, so don't be surprised to see the same headcanon in future works).


End file.
